


How much the heart can hold

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Короткая история, в которой вы найдете котов со странными кличками, красивых портных, двух влюбленных парней, роскошные вечеринки и зеленокожего призрака рождественского прошлого.





	How much the heart can hold

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How much the heart can hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172262) by [theonetruenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth). 



_“Никто, даже поэты не в состоянии измерить, сколько может выдержать человеческое сердце”._  
― Зельда Фицжеральд

  
  
  
Приглашение пришло по почте в начале ноября.  
  
Развалившись на кушетке, стоящей на террасе, Магнус лениво перебирал кипу писем, которую вытащил из своего почтового ящика этим утром. В Нью-Йорке похолодало, предвещая скорую зиму, и торчать на улице должно было быть слишком холодно, но Магнус уже давным-давно решил эту маленькую проблему. Внешние защитные чары, покрывающие все здание, охватывали также небольшое пространство вокруг террасы и балкона, создавая пузырь из теплого воздуха для тех, кто находился внутри.  
  
Старательно поддерживаемая температура привлекала и его котов, о чем свидетельствовала собравшаяся вокруг Алека оживленная толпа, с усердием трущаяся о его ноги, пока бедняга пытался ее накормить. Магнус весело ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как его парень, споткнувшись о Баррака Олапу, исполнил не очень изящный танец под названием _“не-наступи-коту-на-хвост”_ , когда Вибрис Мурчилль обвился вокруг его щиколоток. Магнус потянулся к почтительно свернувшемуся на его коленях Председателю Мяо – кот отказывался присоединяться к барахтающемуся клубку из когтей и шерсти, будто такое поведение было ниже его достоинства – и почесал того за ушком.  
  
Взгляд вернулся к конверту в руке. Бумага высшего качества, плотная на ощупь, цвета темного шоколада с отпечатанным поверху золотым витиеватым орнаментом. Адрес написан от руки изящным курсивом золотыми чернилами, все буквы одинаковые и ровные. Магнус сразу понял, что внутри. Он совершенно об этом забыл в свете событий последних месяцев: пропавший Меч Душ, угроза войны, разрыв с Алеком… и, конечно же, призыв Разиэля. Это было неспокойное время, и все мысли о развлечениях были отодвинуты на задний план до того момента, когда у них, наконец, появится время на отдых. Но теперь, когда Валентина больше нет…  
  
Он вздрогнул, когда на кушетку рядом неожиданно плюхнулся Алек, покрытый кошачьей шерстью и царапинами в тех местах, где оказался недостаточно быстр, чтобы спастись от перевозбужденных кошек. Магнус чуть сморщил нос и, небрежно взмахнув рукой, избавился от шерсти.  
  
\- Президент Храп меня в могилу сведет, - пробубнил Алек, примостившись под рукой Магнуса, втиснув туда все свои сто девяносто сантиметров. – Он мне чуть руку не откусил из-за того, что первым я покормил Владимира Муртина.  
  
\- Вот что случается, когда пытаешься влезть между США и Россией, дорогой, - смеясь, ответил Магнус.  
  
\- Я ведь говорил уже, что отныне тебе запрещено давать клички котам? – Алек усмехнулся, когда Магнус издал долгий мучительный стон, а затем заметил у него в руке конверт. – Что это?  
  
\- Приглашение на вечеринку, о которой я совершенно забыл, - ответил Магнус и открыл конверт с помощью магии, так как одной рукой теперь обнимал Алека за плечи. Находящаяся внутри пригласительная открытка была сделана из той же шоколадного цвета бумаги. Развернувшись, она зависла на уровне их груди, давая им обоим возможность себя прочесть.  
  
\- Зимний благотворительный вечер? – нахмурился Алек. – Это когда примитивные наряжаются и собирают на что-то деньги? Ты тоже на них ходишь?  
  
\- Угу, - протянул Магнус, пробегая глазами приглашение. Дата назначена на вторую половину декабря, ближе к Рождеству. – Последний раз я был на таком в прошлом году. Тогда… - он запнулся на секунду, дыхание чуть сбилось от неожиданно нахлынувших эмоций, - тогда я в последний раз видел Рагнора. Не считая того дня, когда он умер.  
  
Алек промолчал, потому что, в самом деле, что тут можно было сказать? Он прекрасно знал, как сильно Магнус скучал по Рагнору. Тот был его лучшим другом на протяжении сотен лет, тем, кто был ему бесконечно дорог и кого так внезапно вырвали из его жизни. Алек просто обнял Магнуса и прижал к себе крепче. И этого было более чем достаточно.  
  
\- Посещать благотворительные вечера было его идеей, и на протяжении долгого времени мы делали это каждый год. Он всегда говорил, что за века мы скопили слишком большое состояние, и что только честно будет, если мы поделимся им с теми, кому повезло меньше, - Магнус сложил приглашение обратно. – Я согласен с ним. Бессмысленно без конца копить деньги, если ты ни на кого их не тратишь.  
  
Алек молчал так долго, что Магнус уже было решил, что он заснул. Магнус его не винил. С теплом, исходящим от защитных чар, и еще более теплым телом под боком, он и сам готов был уснуть.  
  
\- Ты хочешь пойти? – тихо спросил Алек, заставляя Магнуса вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
  
\- А ты? – наконец, ответил он вопросом на вопрос. – Я думал, тебе не нравятся подобные сборища.  
  
\- Это важно для тебя, - Алек пожал одним плечом – все, на что он был способен, учитывая их текущее положение в объятиях друг друга. – Для меня этого достаточно, чтобы пойти.  
  
Эти простые слова были сказаны так обыденно, будто Алек не понимал, как не просты они на самом деле. В них скрывалось обещание чего-то гораздо большего, в этой готовности делать то, что выходит за рамки твоей зоны комфорта, ради того, кто тебе не безразличен. Магнус и представить не мог, что можно любить Алека еще сильнее, но тот вновь его удивил. Любовь, которую он сейчас чувствовал, была столь всепоглощающей, переполняющей его сердце через край, что ему казалось, еще немного и он просто не выдержит.   
  
\- Там будут танцы, - сказал он осторожно. – И нам придется общаться с другими людьми.  
  
\- Это ты уж как-нибудь сам, - ответил Алек. – Я могу быть просто твоим спутником на вечер.  
  
\- Ну, что ж, раз так, - довольно вздохнув и повернув голову, Магнус зарылся носом в черноволосую макушку, - полагаю, самое время подобрать тебе подходящую одежду.  
  
Алек лишь застонал в ответ.  
  
________________________________________  
  
И, конечно, существовал только один магазин, которому Магнус мог доверять, когда речь заходила об одежде для официальных мероприятий. Так что в следующий же выходной Алека, он открыл им портал в Лондон близ швейной мастерской, которую обнаружил чуть более века назад и продолжал посещать до сих пор, когда того требовал случай. Это было старинное здание с темно-коричневой антикварной мебелью, картинами в классическом стиле и утонченной золотой отделкой. Они провели там изрядное количество времени, обсуждая варианты и выбирая подходящую ткань. Почти вся работа легла на Магнуса, хотя Алек изо всех сил старался слушать и делиться мнением, когда его спрашивали. Парню явно было неуютно в роскошной и немного чопорной обстановке. Но, как считал Магнус, если чему и могут научить политические игры Клэйва, так это притворяться, что ты знаешь больше, чем тебе известно на самом деле.  
  
Обслуживающий их главный портной был высоким джентльменом среднего возраста, в молодости его красивые черты лица и гордая осанка должно быть многих заставляли сворачивать себе шеи, глядя ему вслед. Несмотря на проступающий на лице возраст, в нем все еще оставалось что-то невероятно притягательное. Ассистент же его был молодым жизнерадостным парнем двадцати с небольшим лет и радовал глаз своей юностью и живой натурой. Оба мужчины были поразительно красивы, и Магнус _не мог_ этого не заметить. А по тому, как густо покраснел Алек, когда дело дошло до снятия мерок (особенно по внутреннему шву), Магнус с уверенностью мог сказать, что и Алек это заметил тоже.  
  
Магнус договорился о датах следующих примерок и внес предоплату за работу и сжатые сроки. После чего ему пришлось спешно убеждать вытаращившего глаза Алека, что нет, шесть с половиной тысяч долларов за _один_ сшитый на заказ смокинг это не слишком много. Не стоит жалеть денег, когда дело касается высшего качества. В конце концов, они оба заслуживают только лучшего.   
  
А еще ему не терпелось увидеть Алека в новом костюме.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Магнус был вынужден признать, что начинает немного волноваться.  
  
Он пытался найти время, чтобы научить Алека основам самых популярных бальных танцев, но времени просто не было. Оставшиеся до мероприятия полтора месяца подходили к концу, а он так и не решил с Алеком этот вопрос. Сначала он пытался намекнуть, применяя хитрые манипуляции, чтобы они смогли остаться наедине и попрактиковаться. Затем, наконец, спросил Алека прямо о постоянной смене планов и отказах каждый раз, когда он собирался его учить.  
  
\- Тебе не о чем волноваться, - сказал тогда Алек и, поцеловав его на прощание, удрал на очередное задание, которое непременно требовало его личного присутствия.  
  
Магнус лишь фыркнул и сдался, не видя больше смысла поднимать эту тему. Если Алек хочет выставить себя дураком на танцплощадке, это его выбор.  
  
________________________________________  
  
\- Ты знаком со многими из этих людей? – отпив шампанского, спросил Алек.  
  
Они стояли около бара, держа в руке по высокому бокалу, после того как Магнус закончил то, что назвал “необходимым количеством светской болтовни”. Алек стойко играл взятую на себя роль его спутника: кивал в нужных местах и вежливо смеялся над шутками других гостей независимо от их качества. Магнус порхал от одной группки людей к другой, нигде не задерживался надолго, эдакая светская бабочка – роль, которую он всегда играл превосходно и с удовольствием.  
  
Прием проходил в загородном особняке недалеко от Лондона. Хотя “загородный особняк” не совсем то описание. Скорее уж настоящий дворец: огромный, богато украшенный, окруженный ухоженными садами. Магнус до сих пор помнил охватившее его восхищение, когда впервые увидел один из таких домов, а теперь точно такое же изумление читалось и у Алека на лице.  
  
\- Мы с Рагнором меняли благотворительные организации каждые два года, чтобы избегать вопросов о том, почему мы не стареем, - у Магнуса перехватывало дыхание каждый раз, когда он упоминал близкого друга. – Но я вижу тут гостей с прошлых мероприятий. И с некоторыми из них знаком уже не одно десятилетие. Я был не единственным, кого Рагнор втянул в свой небольшой проект. Видишь женщину вон там, в синем платье? – Магнус чуть склонил голову, и Алек перевел взгляд в указанном направлении. – Моя знакомая. Она скрыла под чарами покрывающие ее кожу рыбьи чешуйки.  
  
Какая жалость. Магнус хорошо помнил, как красочно переливались чешуйки Анастасии, красивые и радужные, они бы идеально подошли к платью… Будь это вечеринка нежити. Все гости были одеты с иголочки. Женщины в блестящие наряды и красивые коктейльные платья, мужчины в строгие элегантные костюмы.  
  
И Алек…  
  
О, его Алек в своем новеньком костюме выглядел потрясающе. Смокинг сидел на нем идеально – еще бы, после стольких визитов к портному, чтобы подогнать его по размеру. Каждый сантиметр ткани был скроен и сшит так, чтобы подчеркивать достоинства его фигуры, обтягивать в нужных местах, плавно обтекая другие. Он был чисто выбрит и вкусно пах лосьоном после бритья, источающим остро-сладкий аромат. Магнус едва себя удерживал от того, чтобы зарыться носом в столь соблазнительный кусочек кожи и _лизнуть_ покрытую чарами руну уклонения. Волосы Алека все еще являли собой стихийное бедствие, топорщась одновременно в разных направлениях, и все же выглядели чуть более послушными, чем обычно.  
  
Вечеринка перешла от закусок к танцам, и, как только по залу разнеслись первые звуки вальса, Магнус обнаружил, что у него забрали бокал с шампанским. Затем Алек с озорством в глазах предложил ему свою руку, и Магнус удивленно моргнул, когда его утянули на танцпол.  
  
\- Хочешь, э, хочешь, чтобы я вел? – спросил Магнус, когда они приняли исходную позицию и Алек явно выбрал ведущую роль.  
  
\- Все в порядке, - ответил Алек и приподнял одну бровь. – Сможешь быть ведомым?  
  
О, что-то _грядет_.  
  
Магнус ожидал… он не был уверен, что именно ожидал. Он видел, как Алек танцует в те редкие моменты, когда его парень присоединялся к нему в Пандемониуме. И очень быстро стало понятно, что Алек просто… не очень хорош в этом. Зажатый и неуклюжий, а если влить в него пару коктейлей, откровенно нелепый, размахивающий руками и двигающийся невпопад. Раз Алек отказался практиковаться с ним, Магнус подготовил себя к оттоптанным ногам и столкновениям с другими парами.  
  
Но, конечно, его Александру снова нужно было не оправдать его ожиданий.  
  
Они начали движение в нужный момент и идеально попадали в такт из трех долей, не пропуская ни шага. Одна из рук Алека твердо лежала на его спине, поддерживая на поворотах, а другая бережно держала руку Магнуса на уровне плеч. Видимо, у Магнуса было крайне ошарашенное выражение лица, потому что с лица Алека не сходила широкая улыбка.  
  
Они легко скользили по залу, кружась и вращаясь, и Магнус вспомнил одолевший его несколько недель назад страх, что его сердце просто лопнет от любви, которую он испытывает к этому удивительному, великолепному мужчине. Мужчине, который смотрит на Магнуса так, будто он самое важное, что есть в этом мире, и глаза его сияют весельем и безграничной _любовью_. За все бесконечные века своей жизни Магнус не мог вспомнить, чтобы кто-то еще смотрел на него подобным образом.  
  
\- Кажется, меня разыграли, - рассмеялся Магнус, когда прекратила играть музыка и они отступили в сторону, взяв в руки новые бокалы шампанского, чтобы утолить жажду после танца. Магнус совсем запыхался, и причиной тому была не столько физическая нагрузка. – Каждый раз, когда ты придумывал отговорку, чтобы не заниматься со мной танцами. Ты планировал это с самого начала, не так ли?  
  
\- Я хотел тебя удивить, - застенчиво улыбаясь, ответил Алек. – Получилось?  
  
\- Ты не перестаешь изумлять меня, милый, - наклонившись, Магнус легонько коснулся губ Алека, и парень тут же покраснел, все еще не привыкнув к публичным проявлениям чувств. – Но скажи, где ты научился так мастерски танцевать вальс?  
  
\- Консервативные родители, что же еще? Мама верит, что хорошо воспитанные дети сумеречных охотников из древних семей должны уметь танцевать на собственной свадьбе. Мне, Иззи и Джейсу – нам всем пришлось научиться. Через пару лет она будет склонять к этому и Макса, - пожал плечами Алек. – Это не похоже на клубные танцы. Когда есть хореография, мне проще выучить. Как боевые искусства, наверное?  
  
\- И это _очень_ полезный навык, - признал Магнус. Ни для кого, кто его знал, не было секретом, как сильно он любит танцевать. – Ты должен показать мне все, что умеешь.  
  
\- Особо не радуйся, - рассмеялся Алек. – Я знаю всего два танца. Вальс и танго. Второй меня заставила выучить Иззи.  
  
У Магнуса засияло лицо, и на губах расцвела яркая улыбка.  
  
\- Первая же подходящая мелодия, и ты танцуешь со мной танго. Или нет, подожди, на самом деле это будет слишком, мое бедное сердечко разорвет от восторга.  
  
\- Всем взрывам придется подождать, пока я не вернусь из уборной, - усмехнулся Алек и поставил свой полупустой бокал на поднос проходящего мимо официанта.  
  
\- Вперед. А мне нужно немного подышать свежим воздухом. Внезапно для меня здесь стало слишком жарко, - Магнус подмигнул добродушно закатившему глаза Алеку.  
  
Большая круглая оранжерея в конце ведущего в бальный зал коридора была практически пустой. Здесь было немного холодно, но в пределах терпимого. Магнус остановился у одного из огромных окон и отпил немного шампанского, глядя на раскинувшийся за стеклом пейзаж. Сад на террасе с аккуратно постриженными изгородями и каменными статуями тонул в снегу, который и сейчас продолжал падать с неба. Зима всерьез взялась за дело, накрыв мир своим белым покрывалом. Развешенные между деревьев и столбов белые рождественские гирлянды добавляли атмосфере тишины и волшебства, и Магнус умиротворенно вздохнул.  
  
\- Похоже, ты отлично проводишь время, - раздался слева знакомый голос, и Магнус чуть повернул голову, чтобы кивнуть Рагнору.  
  
\- Да, - подтвердил он. – Кажется, я, наконец, пришел в согласие с самим собой, мой друг. И все благодаря тому мудрому совету, что ты мне когда-то дал.  
  
Рагнор хмыкнул и, скрестив руки за спиной, присоединился к Магнусу в любовании сказочным снежным видом за окном. Они стояли так пару минут в дружеской тишине, наслаждаясь одиночеством и безмятежностью мира, который обычно был крайне суматошным.  
  
\- Магнус, - в конце концов, произнес Рагнор. – Я рад, что ты, наконец, нашел свое счастье. Он хороший парень, твой охотник.  
  
\- Он лучшее, что со мной когда-либо случалось, - с легкой улыбкой на губах прошептал Магнус.  
  
\- Отлично. Надеюсь, ты не намерен когда-нибудь его отпускать, - вздохнул Рагнор. – Это последний раз, когда ты меня видишь. Думаю, хватит с меня уже вмешиваться в твою жизнь, теперь, когда ты в кои-то веки принял правильные решения.  
  
\- Я догадался, что этот момент скоро наступит, - кивнул Магнус. – Буду скучать по тебе, мой дорогой Кабачок. Мой дух прошлого и настоящего Рождества. Кто теперь будет учить меня следовать зову сердца?  
  
\- О, думаю, у тебя уже есть кое-кто, кто сможет позаботиться о твоем огромном сердце, - усмехнулся Рагнор. – Прощай, Магнус. Надеюсь, еще долго не увидеть тебя в загробном мире.  
  
\- Прощай, мой друг, - ответил Магнус. Казалось, ему должно быть грустно, но он чувствовал лишь покой. Магнус знал, что теперь с ним все будет в порядке, даже после того, как Рагнор ушел.  
  
\- С кем ты разговаривал?  
  
Обернувшись через плечо, Магнус увидел, что Алек стоит рядом с озадаченным выражением лица. Он бросил взгляд налево, но, как и следовало ожидать, Рагнора там уже не было.  
  
\- Ни с кем, - отозвался Магнус. – Просто сам с собой.  
  
Алек сократил разделяющее их расстояние и обнял лицо Магнуса ладонями. Его глаза смотрели с сомнением и беспокойством.   
  
\- Магнус, все хорошо?  
  
Магнус лишь уткнулся носом ему в ладонь, накрыв ее своей. Она была теплой, сильной и немного мозолистой. Рука воина и защитника. Рука, что отныне держала его сердце, сжимая его ласково и невероятно бережно, словно это была самая драгоценная вещь в мире.  
  
\- Да, - прошептал Магнус, - все идеально.


End file.
